


red

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monroe's eyes go red, it does things to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=159943#cmt159943

"Just be quiet." Monroe was hissing, shoved up against him in the enclosed space. The only light was the moon, streaming from a tiny window above them, supply closet already cluttered without two grown men trying to hide in it.

Nick was pressed up against a shelving unit, metal bar digging into his back. Monroe towered over him, nearly curved over him, body in a strangely protective position. As Nick stared up at him, Monroe cocked his head one way and then the other, eyes gleaming red in the moonlight. Listening for the Hexenbiest, Nick thought distantly with the small, tiny part of his mind not arrested by that red gleam.

After a long, long moment, where Nick's heartbeat tripled in his chest and his dick took an unholy interest in the proceedings, Monroe finally relaxed, tension leaving his body. In a blink, his eyes went from red to brown.

"She's gone." he said, completely oblivious to the lust that had slammed into Nick. "We can-"

He broke off, nostrils flaring. Scenting him, smelling the lust on him. Nick was horrified, even as it turned him on more, this reminder that Monroe was an animal even when he looked completely human. Monroe's eyes flared red as he turned them to Nick and Nick couldn't help it, had to moan and arch his hips. Had to beg for it.

If he had thought Monroe was crowding him before, he had been mistaken, not when the man was now shoving against him, pressing his body to Nick's so tightly there was no way he was hiding his erection. Monroe slipped one big hand between them, cupped Nick's crotch and gave it a squeeze. His eyes were still red, burning in the dark.

Monroe was working his hand between them, stroking Nick roughly through his pants, those eyes unwaveringly trained on his face. Nick couldn’t look away, didn’t want to. His mind was at war, the small animal part of him recognizing a predator and wanting to flee and the rest of him frantic to get closer. Monroe snarled and bared all too human teeth and the juxtaposition of human teeth and inhuman eyes ramped up the fear and the lust, tangling it together so strongly that Nick had to shove Monroe back. Had to get his hands off of him.

He was too close to coming just from this alone.

Monroe reared back, gave Nick some breathing room, eyes dropping to a muddy red-brown as confusion came over his face. Nick shook his head, unable to form words but curled his hand in Monroe’s shirt to keep him from going to far.

“Too much.” Nick managed to choke out, one hand dropping to his dick to press down on it hard.

Monroe’s eyes blazed red again.

Nick fell to his knees.

Above him Monroe gave an aborted snarl, like it was too much already just seeing Nick on his knees. The sound had Nick scrabbling at the other man's jeans, fumbling with zipper and fly until, finally, he got it opened and pulled Monroe's hard cock out.

Monroe was thick, uncut, hot and heavy in his hand and Monroe wasn't the only one with a scent kink because Nick could smell him here. Musky and perfect and it made Nick moan and shiver, press his face to Monroe's hard cock and just rub. He opened his mouth to drag his lips up and down the length, felt the smooth soft skin even as his mouth watered for more.

He closed his mouth around the tip and suckled, blinking up at the other man, still staring down at him with those red, red, eyes. At this angle, Monroe's face was in shadows, features indistinct except for his eyes, near glowing in the moonlight, burning red and utterly inhuman.

Monroe’s hands were braced on the shelf, fingers gripping the metal so hard Nick thought he could hear it give way just a tiny bit. The thought of all that strength made him moan around the head, made him curl his tongue around it before bobbing his head, taking Monroe inch by inch.

It was silent in the supply closet, just Monroe’s heavy breathing, punctuated by the occasional low growl. Quiet enough that Nick could listen to the sounds his mouth made around Monroe’s cock, all wet and slick and messy. It was good, so good but Nick wanted more. Wanted the animal that hid inside Monroe, that peeked out from his eyes, red and bestial.

He pulled off from Monroe’s cock, keeping his lips pressed to the head because he couldn’t stand to move away.

"Do it." Nick moaned, staring up at those red eyes, lips brushing against the tip as he spoke. "Do it."

Monroe knew exactly what he wanted.

He threaded his hands through Nick's hair, tugged it once, twice with hands not claws but his eyes were blazing red above him. Nick opened his mouth as far as it could go and Monroe thrust right back in. He didn't give Nick any time to adjust, just pulled out and then in, fucking his face, grunting and groaning above him.

Monroe was _using_ him and the sheer unadulterated pleasure that jolted through Nick made him whimper around Monroe's dick, made him press a palm to his own cock, trapped behind denim and cotton. He wanted to pull himself out and touch himself but it was too much, Monroe working in and out of his throat. And the sounds, wet and obscene just made him harder, made him relax his throat as much as he could, made him take Monroe that much deeper.

He had to abandon his own cock, dragging his hand back up with one last squeeze to his dick to brace himself with both hands on Monroe's hips, fingers curling tight into hipbones. It was good, so good that he lost his struggle to keep his eyes open, lids fluttering closed. Monroe's hands tightened impossibly harder in his hair and the man surged forward, Nick's nose pressed into the crinkly curls at the base of his cock. All the way in, he had all of Monroe inside him and it made him swallow unintentionally.

It was enough to trigger Monroe's orgasm, making him pull out a scant inch or two before shoving back in, hips twitching under Nick's hands as he came.

Nick swallowed again around the dick in his throat as best he could, wringing growls and snarls and even whimpers from the man above him, working Monroe through his pleasure, making it last.

"Nick." His name like a prayer wrapped in a growl and Nick forced his eyes open, still working at the cock in his throat. Monroe was staring down at him, face completely human, eyes completely red. Nick slammed his eyes shut as his own orgasm went through him, the fact his own cock had been completely untouched making no difference. He pulled off of Monroe with a gasp, pressing his face against Monroe's thigh as he shook and trembled as he came.

It took him a long time to recover, clinging to Monroe's legs because it was the only thing holding him up. Those hands that had used him so thoroughly were now carding gently through his hair, soothing him as he came down. When he managed to look blearily up, Monroe was staring down at him with totally benign brown eyes, so fondly that Nick felt another shiver of pleasure go through him.

Once his breathing had calmed, Monroe helped him back up before tucking himself back into his pants. In just a few moments Monroe looked absolutely normal, just another guy in jeans and flannel. His hair wasn't even out of place. Nick on the other hand, well there was nothing to be done about his jeans and the mess congealing in his underwear was fast becoming uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

Monroe, voice low and solicitous like he hadn't just fucked Nick's face and made him come in his jeans.

"I'm good." Nick rasped, voice hoarse and Monroe's eyes flashed red at the sound before fading slowly back to brown.

"Good." Monroe said. "Good."


End file.
